Never Again
by Eowyn93
Summary: Daryl la observaba ensimismado mientras ella estaba tomando un vaso de vino. Tenía que pedirle perdón y rezar porque ella no le diera la espalda.


**Never again.**

Carol se encontraba delante de la chimenea de casa tomándose un vaso de vino. Por un momento se olvidó de que estaba en mitad de un apocalipsis zombie. Se sentía como si fuera una noche más en su casa, con su Sophia en la cama durmiendo abrazada a sus peluches y Ed de juerga.

Daryl la encontró así. Mirando ensimismada a la chimenea con el vaso de vino, mirando pero sin ver realmente, absorta en sus pensamientos. Lo que daría por saber lo que pasaba por esa preciosa cabeza.

Hacía no mucho bastaba con mirarla para saber que estaba sintiendo, pero desde Grady.. desde antes incluso, desde su aislamiento del grupo.. Daryl no conseguía ver sus sentimientos. Pero a quién pretendía engañar.. Desde Grady Daryl no la había mirado realmente a esos jodidos y preciosos ojos azules. Sabía que si lo hacía se derrumbaría.

Carol es de esas personas que con mirarte a los ojos te desarmaba. Daryl no podía ocultarle nada pues con mirarle ella ya lo sabía todo. Y Daryl con solo mirarla a los ojos.. había veces que mirandola a los ojos, recuperaba la esperanza. En la profundidad y serenidad de ese azul podía ver salvación para él y para cualquiera que estuviera en su presencia.

Pero eso había cambiado. No el que ella fuera la salvación.. ella seguía salvándole una y otra vez.. era una especie de ángel apocalíptico. Había cambiado esa serenidad característica de ella. En sus ojos había dolor y desesperación y Daryl no sabía que hacer. Había cometido el error de alejarse de ella y ahora le daba miedo que ella le diera la espalda o no fuera capaz de ayudarla como antes...

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Daryl se acercó más para ver si ella se percataba de su presencia. Le extrañó no verla en la fiesta de Jessie y al no verla allí con Sam, fue a buscarla a casa.

¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche o vas a venir a beber conmigo? - le preguntó ella sin mirarle.

Cazado. Se sentía estúpido al pensar que ella no se habría percatado de su presencia.

Mmm.. no quería molestarte- le decía Daryl dandose la vuelta para irse

Nunca lo haces- dijo ella medio suspirando- quedate anda.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó al lado de ella mirando fijamente a la chimenea.

¿Por qué no has ido a la fiesta? Sé que Sam estaba buscándote- le dijo él

Ya no tengo que aparentar más- le decía ella mirandole a los ojos, sabía que se refería a su papel de ama de casa. Estaba claro que después del ataque, ella no era una ama de casa. Era una guerrera.

¿Con Sam también aparentabas?- le dijo mirandola fijamente intentando hacerla hablar.

Sabes que no.. no puedo permitirme.. otra vez no – dijo ella mirándole.

Tenía los ojos brillantes como si estuviera a punto de llorar en cualquier momento. Parecía exhausta.

-¿Tienes miedo de hacerle daño a Sam? Sabes que eso no pasará. No conozco ninguna persona en el mundo que se preocupe tanto de los niños como tu...- le decía él

Ya veo lo bien que se me da- dijo Carol mirando de nuevo al fuego, esquivando su mirada.

Carol..- empezó él

Daryl, aprecio tu compañía y lo sabes, pero.. ¿a qué has venido? Porque si es para convencerme de acercarme a otro niño que acabará muriendo por mi culpa ...- Daryl notó como la voz de Carol se quebraba.

No entendía como Carol podía pensar eso. Ningún niño había muerto por su culpa. Era culpa de este jodido mundo que solo le daba niños para quitarselos. Y sabía que con cada uno que perdía , ella perdía un trozo de sí misma.

No.. no venía a eso.. al menos no eso.. a ver .. pff – Daryl paró de había sido bueno con las palabras y lo que tenía que decirle era importante..

Daryl, tranquilo, soy yo- Le tranquilizó ella

Quería habla contigo desde hacia un tiempo..- empezó él

Carol se giró extrañada hacia él. Daryl observó como la luz de la chimenea la hacía más preciosa aún. Casi fantasmal.

¿Qué pasa pookie? - le preguntó ella con su media sonrisa

Quería pedirte perdón.. perdón por alejarme- empezó él. Dios, esto le estaba costando demasiado.

Daryl..- vió como ella se acercó a él

No.. no.. dejame hablar por favor.. nunca debía alejarme en Grady, tú estabas gravemente herida.. y no hablo solo de ser atropellada- se paró a mirarla antes de continuar

Carol había agachaado la mirada y Daryl podía ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Daryl la cogió por detrás del cuello para que le mirara. Era tan delicada que no entendía como el cabrón de Ed se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima. Se merecía el tacto más suave.

-Mirame, sabes que tengo razón. No, no me digas que no- le dijo medio riendo al ver como ella intentaba separarse de él mirandole indignada- Tendría que haber estado para ti como tú siempre has estado. Te veía dolorida y no me acercaba a ayudarte.. cuando murió Tyresse no fui a hablar contigo.. y Aquií en Alexandria.. sabiendo lo de Pete.. Joder, soy un egoísta- acabó enfurruñado con él mismo.

Ahora era su turno para alejarse. Como era tan imbécil para pensar que ella le perdonaría cuando ni él podía. Pero ella no le dejó. Lo agarró con fuerza del brazo antes de que él terminara de levantarse.

Daryl.. no me pidas perdón por algo que no era culpa tuya.. era normal después de .. sé que estabas igualmente ahí aunque no estuvieras pendiente mía- le decía ella mirandole a los ojos con ternura.

¿Cómo puedes perdonarme? He sido una mierda de amigo.. joder, ni siquiera sé si te quiero como amiga... - empezó él mientras veía como ella cerraba los ojos con dolor. Mierda le había entendido mal- shh espera cielo, dejame acabar Carol- le suplicó él

Cuando apareciste después de Terminus me dí cuenta de cuanto te había echado de menos, cuando te atropelló el coche y pensé que te perdía me di cuenta de que..- no sabía como expresarlo.

¿ De qué Daryl? - le pidió ella

¡Maldita sea! - gritó Daryl agarrandose la cabeza con las manos- ya lo sabes.. tienes que saberlo.. seguro que has notado como te miro, como tengo que saber constantemente donde estás..

Daryl... lo sé.. sólo necesitaba que me lo dijeras.. yo también me siento así contigo.. y por favor no me pidas perdón, cariño, no tienes culpa- le decía ella mientras agarraba su mejilla.- pero por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo.. no puedo hacer ésto sola.

Daryl sabía a que se refería. Ella nunca le había comentado nada sobre las niñas. Sólo que había sido peor que morir. No la obligaría a hablar, sabía que hablaría de eso con él tarde o temprano.

Ahora mismo lo único que podía pensar era en lo cerca que estaba ella, en la suavidad de su piel, en sus labios y en sus ojos. Esos ojos que parecían empezar a recuperar un poco de esa serenidad. Y en esos ojos veía algo más..

Carol.. yo..- empezó a hablar pero ella le interrumpió

Sh.. lo sé- le decía ella mientras se inclinaba hacia sus labios.

Para Daryl ese fue su primer beso de verdad. Nunca había sentido algo así. Y mientras seguían besandose y acariciandose al lado de la chimenea, Daryl no paraba de pensar que quizás si le quedaba algo de suerte.

Conforme iba desvistiéndola, Daryl no podía parar de mirarla ni tocarla. Sentía como si fuera un mundano tocando a un ángel. Y conforme hacían el amor, se prometió que nunca más se alejaría de ella.

De Carol, su mejor amiga, su amante, su Bad ass.

Nunca más.


End file.
